


Broken Vessels

by Velasa



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Disturbing Themes, F/M, ME1, Mass Effect Kink Meme, indoctrination, this will probably make you uncomfortable, very unsexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/pseuds/Velasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benezia offers Saren physical comfort after the events of Eden Prime begin to take a toll on him.  Written for the Mass Effect Kink meme</p>
<p>No specific trigger warnings apply since it is a consensual situation but I want to note anyway that it’s… unsettling.  It’s not good loving/lusty sex or even very sexy at all, it’s not a happy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vessels

It is dark inside of Sovereign, but never quiet- something is always moving, humming, there are the clicks of geth feet on the pathways that line the ship for the sake of its passengers but are not a part of it. And the whispering... always the whispering inside his head. They have receded for now, lost behind his own heavy breathing and the slapping on plates on skin as he thrusts into the woman beneath him. For a moment it blocks out the memories. He tries not to think.

Benezia is silent save the occasional shudder of her breath. She does not hold him, she does not kiss him, she does not writhe. She came to him and undressed him of his armor, she brought his hands to her naked body but she does not want him. She does it for the greater good and to keep Saren's grief from overwhelming him.

Once this would have troubled him but he is too far gone now. Nihlus' blood is still splattered across his face and he needs to lose himself in another warm body lest he act rashly at this crucial moment, forget the cause that must be followed and turn himself in. Nihlus could not be allowed to leave and he could not give him over to Sovereign. Not even to save his life could he turn him into this thing he had become. Death was quick for his lover, clean, instantaneous. There has been no time for pain, no time to know the man he loved had betrayed him.

Saren chokes on his orgasm, spilling hot and sudden into the soft body beneath him. Benezia stiffens but does not cry out, and it is not her name that he calls. It should have been Nihlus beneath him- warm dark hands roaming over every reachable inch of Saren's body as he arched at his movements inside of him, moaning his name in ecstasy. Nihlus whose gently placed mark he has worn at the crook of his throat for eight years, the only being he had ever loved since Desolas had died. He sinks down on top of Benezia clutching his head, the brief moments of pleasure suddenly gone. Nihlus, Nihlus, why didn't you listen when I told you to stay away from Eden Prime, why did you trust me, why, why.....

He's keening horribly when ever loyal Benezia grabs the hands framing his face to force her way into his mind, draining all of his grief and sorrow into herself. She holds him there on the floor and wipes the blood from his face with her discarded dress until the whispering returns and he can breathe again. The sounds he had been making stop- like a shroud dropping over the pain it is gone and the path ahead is clear and without distraction again. He retrieves his clothing, rises and leaves without a word. He has a Council meeting to prepare for after all.

\---

It will not be the last time she does this, she knows as the cold distance returns to Saren's eyes and his pale form disappears into the bowels of the ship. He is young, far too young for the burdens being put upon him. Saren bears the weight of every life that will yet exist on his slim shoulders.

Benezia does her duty, stems the tide of his madness by siphoning it into herself so he can stay focused. She is old enough and has known enough loss and pain to swallow the burden of the Reaper's strain and Kryik's death. It is why she will never delegate the task to any of her acolytes: the mental aspects are too complex, too tasking, and they are too young to bear it. The physical..... if he desired one of them it may have been possible. But his wants are only for his mate, dead at his own hands for the sake of the galaxy.

She will comfort him and give him what release she can for as long as she lives. After that, he will not last long. She fears for the future.

fin


End file.
